parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Star Wars (Sodor Wars)
Cast *Thomas as Luke Skywalker - (Thomas and Luke Skywalker are both the main heroes) *Emily as Princess Leia Organa Solo - (Emily and Princess Leia Organa Solo are both beautiful) *Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi - (Edward and Obi-Wan Kenobi are both old, wise, and kind) *Bertie as C-3PO *Percy as R2-D2 - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 are) *James as Han Solo - (James and Han Solo are both vain) *Gordon as Chewbacca - (Gordon and Chewbacca are both big and strong) *Oliver as Lando Calrissian - (Lando Calrissian's voice suits Oliver) *Troublesome Trucks as The Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, General Grievous's Minions and Tusken Raiders *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darth Vader - (Cerberus and Darth Vader are both strong, evil, mean, and father figures to Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious - (Diesel 10 and Darth Sidious are both strong, evil, and mean) *BoCo as Qui-Gon Jinn *Donald as Kit Fisto *Douglas as Anakin Skywalker - (Anakin Skywalker's voice suits Douglas) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Queen Padmé Amidala - (Tillie and Queen Padmé Amidala are both beautiful) *Henry as Mace Windu - (Henry and Mace Windu are both wise and kind) *Toby as Yoda - (Toby and Yoda are both old) *Bulgy as Boba Fett - (Bulgy and Boba Fett are both evil and named begins with the letter 'B') *Toad as Young Anakin Skywalker *Molly as Shmi Skywalker - (Molly and Shmi Skywalker are both motherly) *Duck as Captain Panaka *Harold as Watto - (Harold and Watto are both fly in the air) *Hector as Jango Fett *Flora as Shaak Ti *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Darth Maul - (Silver Fish and Darth Maul are both evil) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chancellor Palpatine *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jar Jar Binks - (Casey Jr. and Jar Jar Binks are both clever) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as TC-14 *Jason (from Back to the Klondike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Commander Cody *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Admiral Ackbar *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ki-Adi-Mundi *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tarados Gon - (Toots and Tarados Gon are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wedge Antilles *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Plo Koon - (Pufle and Plo Koon are both named begins with the letter 'P') *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pablo-Jill *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Saesee Tiin *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Luminara Unduli *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Coleman Trebor - (Ivor and Coleman Trebor are both have the word 'or' at the end of their names) *Toyland Express (from Toyland Express/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Eeth Koth *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Oppo Rancisis - (Jebediah and Oppo Rancisis are both old) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Joclad Danva - (Johnny and Joclad Danva are both have names starting with "Jo") *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sora Bulq - (Farnsworth and Sora Bulq are both mean) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lumas Etima *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Roth-Del Masona - (Rustee Rails and Roth-Del Masona are both named begins with 'R') *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Stass Allie *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bultar Swan - (Bahia Train and Bultar Swan are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Delegate Jar Jar Binks *Smudger as Sebulba - (Smudger and Sebulba are both mean and named begins with the letter 'S') *George as General Grievous - (George and General Grievous are both evil and named begins with the letter 'G') *Spencer as Count Dooku - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Daisy as Asajj Ventress - (Daisy and Asajj Ventress are both the main female villains) *Diesel as Grand Moff Tarkin - (Diesel and Grand Moff Tarkin are both devious) *D261 as Admiral Piett - (D261 and Admiral Piett are both evil) *Arthur as Agen Kolar - (Arthur and Agen Kolar are both named begins with the letter 'A') *Belle as Barriss Offee - (Belle and Barriss Offee are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Hercules (from TUGS) as Owen Lars - (Hercules and Owen Lars are both clever) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Beru Whitesun Lars *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Cliegg Lars *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Sabe - (Sally Seaplane and Sabe are both have names starting with "Sa") *Pearl (from TUGS) as Eirtae *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Wampa *Murdoch as Boss Nass *Rocky as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum *Bill and Ben as Fode and Beed *Splatter as Nute Gunray *Dodge as Rune Haako *Arry as Wat Tambor *Bert as San Hill *Lady as Dormé: The handmaiden to Senator Padmé Amidala *Elizabeth as Zam Wesell *Mavis as Mon Mothma - (Mavis and Mon Mothma are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Flynn as Sio Bibble *Sir Handel as Senator Bail Organa *Cranky as Jabba the Hutt *Duncan as Wicket W. Warrick - (Duncan and Wicket W. Warrick are both stubborn) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as the Ewoks *The Green and Blue Trucks as Jedi and Wookies *The Chinese Dragon as Rancor - (The Chinese Dragon and Rancor are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Luke Skywalker Emily.png.png|Emily as Princess Leia Organa Solo TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi TheBertieModel.png|Bertie as C-3PO ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as R2-D2 TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Han Solo WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Chewbacca Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Lando Calrissian More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, General Grievous's Minions, and Tusken Raiders Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Darth Vader MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Qui-Gon Jinn TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Kit Fisto DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Anakin Skywalker Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Queen Padmé Amidala 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Mace Windu HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Yoda Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Boba Fett Escape62.png|Toad as Young Anakin Skywalker Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Shmi Skywalker Duck (TTTE).png|Duck as Captain Panaka MainHaroldModel.png|Harold as Watto HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Jango Fett MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Shaak Ti Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Darth Maul Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Chancellor Palpatine Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Jar Jar Binks Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as TC-14 Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Commander Cody Doc.png|Doc as Admiral Ackbar Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Ki-Adi Mundi Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Tarados Gon Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Wedge Antilles Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Plo Koon Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Pablo-Jill Pete.jpg|Pete as Saesee Tiin Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Luminara Unduli Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Coleman Trebor Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express as Eeth Koth Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Oppo Rancisis Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as Joclad Danva Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Sora Bulq Azul the little blue train in roberto the robot by hubfanlover678-da018sj.jpg|Blue as Lumas Etima Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as Roth-Del Masona Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Stass Allie 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Bultar Swan Linus and Henry pass..jpg|Linus as Delegate Jar Jar Binks Granpuff36.png|Smudger as Sebulba GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as General Grievous Spencer (TTTE).png|Spencer as Count Dooku It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Asajj Ventress PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel as Grand Moff Tarkin MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Admiral Piett MainArthurModel.png|Arthur as Agen Kolar MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Barriss Offee Hercules (from TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Owen Lars Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Beru Whitesun Lars Ten Cents.jpg|Ten Cents as Cliegg Lars Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Sabe Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Eirtae HighWinds.jpg|Johnny Cuba as Wampa Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Boss Nass Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Fode and Beed ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad139.png|Splatter as Nute Gunray ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad140.png|Dodge as Rune Haako IronArryModel.png|Arry as Wat Tambor IronBertModel.png|Bert as San Hill ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Dormé: The handmaiden to Senator Padmé Amidala ElizabeththeVintageLorry39.jpg|Elizabeth as Zam Wesell Mavis9.png|Mavis as Mon Mothma Flynn (Thomas & Friends).png|Flynn as Sio Bibble NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Senator Bail Organa NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Jabba the Hutt PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Wicket W. Warrick The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|The Narrow Gauge Engines as the Ewoks Thomas'NewTrucks29.png|The Green and Blue Trucks as Jedi and Wookies Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Rancor Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017